Sirius Black's Side of the Story
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Everyone knows Harry Potter's view of Prisoner of Azkaban but what about Sirius? This story is what Sirius went through during POA. I do not own anything! Read and Review!
1. Are Story begins

**A.N: I always wanted to read a story of Sirius' side of Prisoner of Azkaban but I never found one finished. So I decide to write one myself. I plan to update every Monday. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Are Story Begins…**

Our story starts at the coldest place on earth. No not in temperature, but in the feelings of happiness, are story starts in a place where you can never feel happy. This feeling of cold comes from dementors. Dementors are hooded flying creatures. No one has ever lived to see what was underneath a dementor's hood, because when a dementor shows a person what is under there hood it sucks out the person's soul. Why would such a place like this exist you ask me. Well this place is where all the witches and wizards go when the committed horrible crimes. This place is surrounded by water. No exit unless you apparate out or if you are lucky to be able swim out of the water to dry land which is a low probability. No one has ever escaped Azkaban yet. But that is about to change.

There were dementors station at all the doors in the building. Just one step in this place and everything around you and inside you turns cold. You do not think that you will ever be happy again in your life. There is one wizard on guard. He stands against the wall checking his watch every few minutes. He is only there to escort Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic, around during his inspection of Azkaban. The place holds many prisoners; most did horrible things, and most were already insane. But one prisoner, one special prisoner is the one we are going to pay attention to today.

His name happens to be Sirius Black. Yes at this moment Sirius Black sat against the wall in his small cell at Azkaban. You may be wondering why we are talking about Sirius Black. Some of you may ask 'How did Sirius get into Azkaban in the first place?' and on and on your question might go. In do time your question will be answered. In do time. Sirius sat there thinking. About what you ask me. I do not know but if you asked Sirius that day he might be able to tell you. And here is where the story begins...

'How long have I been here? 10, 11, 12 years has it been already? Why am I still sane, or as sane as I could be? How could Peter betray them? How could he betray all of us?' Sirius thought. James and Lily were still hard to think about for Sirius. 'How could he do this to everyone? We were best friends, no we were brothers. Looking back now Peter did seem a little distant during the ending of sixth year and the whole seventh year. And I admit it James and I probably should not have picked on him so much. But he was still like my brother. He was like my brother. Not anymore. Oh great the dementors are back. Who do they want this time?' Sirius thought. These thoughts were always in his head. Sirius would think over and over seeing if he did something else or what if he did this. For what else could Sirius think about?

'What about their son Harry? I was the godfather. I am supposed to raise Harry. Not be locked up in a cell. He would be about 13 now wouldn't he? Poor James and Lily, they will never see there son grow up.' Right then Cornelius Fudge walked by Sirius' cell. 'Checking up on prisoners is he? Maybe he should make sure everyone in Azkaban is guilty. Then again I am guilty for their deaths. Well half guilty. I did not sell them to Voldemort. If only I did not tell Lilly and James to switch secret keepers with Peter.' Sirius thought. 'What is Fudge holding?' Sirius stood up and walked to the bars of his cell. He reached towards the newspaper.

"Better watch out Fudge. That Black might steal your paper." The guard escorting Fudge said.

"Thank you for the warning Phil, but Black here can have the paper. I do not have a use for it anymore." Cornelius Fudge said. He handed Sirius the paper and headed on his way to finish his inspection of Azkaban.

Sirius took the paper.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE! _

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delight Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five Weasley children currently attend._

Also on the paper was a picture of the Weasley family. In the photo standing in front of a giant pyramid were Mrs. Weasley, , and all six of there children. The thing that caught Sirius eye was the rat on the boy in the middle of the photo's shoulder. 'From all the times I have seen Peter transform that has to be him. Even his finger is missing. It says that 5 of the kids are going to Hogwarts. The two kids in the photo right there are too old that means that the boy with the rat is going to Hogwarts. That means Peter is going to Hogwarts too. He is going to be near Harry. To think what he might do if Voldemort ever came back or gave a sign saying he was gaining power. I have to get out of here and kill that rat.' Sirius thought.

The dementors came by to give Sirius his food and to suck some more happiness out of his soul. But this time Sirius did not feel the dementor's presence. For Sirius was only thinking of away to escape. Away to save Harry and kill that rat of a friend Peter. With that Sirius fell asleep.

The guard Phil and Minster Fudge just finished with there inspection of Azkaban. They pasted Sirius' cell on the way out.

"He's at Hogwarts."

They froze. Fudge turned around to look at Sirius' cell. Again Sirius said.

"He's at Hogwarts."

Fudge looked closer to see that Sirius was asleep and holding the newspaper page he gave him earlier.

"He's at Hogwarts."

Sirius said that over and over in his sleep. 'Black is talking in his sleep. He must be going mad. Why is he talking about Harry Potter? It is nothing. For what was Black going to do escape Azkaban and go kill Harry Potter himself and become the next You-Know-Who? Like that would ever happen.' Fudge thought. Then Fudge walked back with the guard out of Azkaban and apparated back to his warm happy home far away from the horrible prison.

But Fudge was wrong. Sirius was not talking about Harry. He was talking about Peter and yes Sirius was going to escape Azkaban, but not to kill Harry, but to kill Peter and save Harry. And this is how are story begins.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review! **


	2. Sirius' Escape

**I do not own anything!

* * *

**

Sirius' Escape…

Sirius woke up the next morning with his neck cramped. 'I have got to stop sleeping in these uncomfortable positions.' Sirius thought as he moved his neck around. 'Today is the day. The day I escape. Where will I go though? I do not think that Remus will open his arms and invite me to stay at his house and I am pretty sure Andromeda would also turn me in. Andromeda probably told her daughter, what was her daughter's name again? I just go with Tonks. She probably would tell Tonks to call the Aurors if I escaped and came to her house. I guess I will just have to wing it. That sounds like something bad is going to happen. I just hide in a cave. No one will even find me anyway. Well they would be able to find me but I will be a dog so they will not know that it is me. God this is exciting. Time to put my plan into action let's hope it works.' Sirius thought as he stuffed the newspaper into his robes.

Sirius then turned into his Animagus form Padfoot. He looked like a grim dog. 'You know if the Minster was smart he would have human guards station at Azkaban not just when people are visiting. Or he should at least have them tested to see if they were illegal Animagus, but hey when has the Ministry ever done something smart. I mean don't they know that all the prisoners that go to Azkaban without a trial are probably innocent or at least in my case half innocent.' Padfoot thought as he roamed down the hallway of Azkaban looking for an escape route. 'To bad they do not have a sign that says. 'Escape route for prisoners escaping. Straight down the hallway then to your right.' Wouldn't that just make my life easier? So it is bad enough that the Ministry does not check to see if there are any illegal Animagus but have blind guards that can only feel fear of humans is kind of stupid. Not that I am complaining though. It just makes my escape easier.'

Padfoot roamed around looking for some kind of sign that pointed towards an exit. There was a window at the end of the hallway. Padfoot ran towards it he put his front paws on the window edge and looked out. 'Not more then a fifty feet drop. I would land in water, very deep water. Man I wish my Animagus was a flying creature.' Then Padfoot did one of the stupidest things in his life and he did a lot of stupid things. He put pushed his back paws off of the ground and jumped off of the ledge and fell into the water.

Padfoot hit the water with a huge force. He made a big swash. 'Cold! This water is cold! Man I did not expect it to be this cold. Where is Azkaban station in the middle of the Arctic Ocean? Is that even near London? Maybe I should have paid more attention to school instead of flirting with girls.' Padfoot thought. 'Which direction do I swim? I just go this direction.' Padfoot started swimming towards the setting sun. About an hour later Padfoot was having serious thoughts on the direction he picked. 'Man I knew I picked the wrong direction. Hey what is that up ahead?' Padfoot narrowed his eyes to get a better look. 'Oh it is just an island getting closer. Yes! Finally land. Swim my little feet swim.' Padfoot swam up on shore and looked around. 'Okay now I need to find some food. This is why you do not wing things and what was that?' Padfoot looked at the bush that moved. All of the sudden a rabbit came out. 'This is my one and only chance. Do not screw it up.' With that Padfoot ran straight at the rabbit as fast as his little feet would carry him. 'No! The rabbit is getting away. Faster legs faster! Almost there, just a few more feet then you will have a nice looking rabbit. Yes! I caught it.' After chasing the rabbit Padfoot cornered it and caught it. 'Now how do I kill it?'

An hour later after Padfoot had switched back to Sirius, Sirius had finally found out how to kill his little rabbit. Of course he did it as painlessly as he could as a dog anyway. Sirius decided to start a fire. "I do not think my stomach can handle any raw meat right now.' Sirius thought. 'Now how the hell do you start a fire? Why don't they teach this at Hogwarts and not the boring lessons? If I ever come out of this experience alive I will teach a class at Hogwarts called "How to escape from Azkaban and fend for your self while you are on the run.' It would teach those kids a lot. Rabbit is burning!' Sirius thought as he took the rabbit off the fire and ate the rabbit. 'Now all I need is a good night sleep and start my journey to Hogwarts. Maybe I could go see Harry on the way.' With that Sirius went under a tree and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic…

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban!" A wizard yelled.

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked. Hoping that what the wizard said was a lie.

"I was checking to see if any of the prisoners had died like I always do. When I left I noticed that Black had not touched his food. Normally his food is all gone. Down to the last crumb. I went to see what was up with him and he was gone!" The guard yelled.

"That is impossible! No one has ever escaped Azkaban." Fudge said.

"Well Black has!"

"We must alert the newspaper. Get everyone notified. We have to tell everyone that Black is on the loose!" Fudge yelled as he ran to tell the Daily Prophet leaving the whole Ministry in panic.

* * *

**Sirius has escaped! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. A Wanted Man

**I do not own anything! Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**

A Wanted Man…

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling better then he had in a long time. Sirius turned into Padfoot and started heading on the path to the small Muggle town nearby. 'I wonder if the guards at Azkaban know I am gone yet, probably not. Where is Harry anyway? Oh I remember. He is with his Aunt and Uncle. He should be living me. I have got to think before I act. Stupid Peter! They better have treated him right. They live in Little Winging didn't they? Lily never really talked about them. Maybe I will stop at there house on my way to Hogwarts.' Padfoot thought as he walked down into the town.

As he entered the village the first thing he saw was a wanted sign. 'So it looks like they did find out. I guess the ministry is not that stupid after all.' Padfoot walked up to the wanted sign. 'Does my hair really look that bad? I look like a vampire a blood sucking vampire. I am going to need some serious therapy when this is over with. I mean look at my hair." Padfoot forced himself to look away from the wanted sign. He started walking down the street when his stomach rumbled. 'I am hungry. Maybe there is some food place around here that is willing to feed strays.'

Padfoot walked down the street looking for a food shop. At the end of the street he saw a donut shop. He started walking towards it. 'Maybe the shop owner will give me a donut. I have not had a donut in a while. I haven't actually had real food in about 12 years. Prison food sucks.' Padfoot stopped in front of the donut shop. He barked twice. The owner came out. The owner was an old man around his late 50's and early 60's. He looked around to see who made the noise when he saw Padfoot.

"What a cute little dog. I used to have a dog once. You look hungry. Wait right there." The owner said.

'Hooked, line, and sinker. I am so good.' Padfoot thought as the shop owner came back.

"Here is my famous Doggie Bone Donut." The owner said as he threw the donut at Padfoot.

Padfoot started eating it. 'Crunchy, I wonder what is in this. Gross! Dog treat. Why do humans give dogs these horrible bone shaped treats? They are not even good.' Padfoot thought as he ate the treat. 'Oh well it is better then nothing.'

"Now you take care." The owner said as he went back into the shop.

Padfoot started roaming around the streets. He was about to head back to his cave when he felt a collar snap around his neck. He turned around to see who put the collar on him. He saw an old lady who looked to be late 70's and early 80's. She had long black hair and was wearing a pale blue summer dress. She was holding a red leash that was connected to the red collar she put around his neck.

"Hello. You must be a stray. My name is Anna Jenkins." The old lady said.

'Oh shit. She better not do what I think she is going to do.' Padfoot thought.

The lady bent down to pet Padfoot. "Woo you stink. Let's go to my house and give you a bath."

So Padfoot was dragged to the old ladies house. As he entered the house though he got a surprise, the old lady had posters and life-size cardboard stand ups of people. There were all theses action figures all over the room. There was also a green stick coming out of a cylinder container thingy. 'What in the world is all this Muggle stuff?' Padfoot thought.

"Since you do not have a name I am going to call you Miss Tutu." Miss Jenkins said.

'Miss Tutu? What the fu… Can't she see I am a boy?' Padfoot thought.

"I see you looking around the room. The thing you are looking at right now is a green lightsaber. All the other stuff is posters and action figures of…dun, dun, dun….Star Wars. Do not worry. I am sure that you and Star Wars will be the best of friends within the next week."

'Next week? I have to get to Hogwarts! Not watch some stupid movie!' Padfoot thought.

"I will put you in the living room and have you watch the first movie while I make dinner." Miss Jenkins put in the movie and started it then left to make dinner.

'Well I could at least watch the movie for her until she feeds me.' Padfoot thought.

So Padfoot laid down on the carpet and started watching the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Halfway through the movie he started getting really into it. During the ending scenes he was anticipating what was going to happen when the movie paused. He barked.

"Miss Tutu you can watch the rest of the movie after dinner." Miss Jenkins said. She put down a food bowl in front of Padfoot. Inside was wet dog food.

'Well,' Sirius thought. 'James always said the world wasn't complete until you tried new things.'

Padfoot put his head near the food. The wet dog food smell made Padfoot lose his appetite.

"Now Miss Tutu you eat up and we might even watch the second Star Wars before bed.

Padfoot really wanted to finish the movie and was curious to see the next. He held his breath and started eating the food. When he finished he only had one thought in his mind.

'Wet dog food is disgusting.'


	4. Escaping the Crazy Women

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update. I just got back from vacation. Again sorry for the late update.

* * *

**

Escaping the Crazy Star Wars Obsessed Women…

Padfoot spent the next week stuck at Miss Jenkins house. He watched all six movies of Star Wars, he new everything about it, and now was starting to get freaked out by the old lady. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to eat wet dog food two times a day and he have to take embarrassing potty walks. It was like the lady expected him to do his business with everyone watching. It was madding. So Padfoot decided to plan an escape…again.

Padfoot waited until Miss Jenkins went to bed. He waited until he heard her snore. He transformed back to Sirius. Sirius ran to the door and unlocked it. He started wondering why he didn't do this five days ago. He walked out of the door. All of the sudden a flashing light went on him. He turned into Padfoot quickly. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He tried his hardest to get out but the light blinded him for a few moments. When he finally got his vision back he had the leash back on him. Padfoot turned around to see a very angry Miss Jenkins.

"Bad dog!" She said in a cold tone. "You do not try and escape Miss Jenkins!"

Padfoot just whimpered.

Suddenly her features on her face got soft. "I am sorry I yelled at you Miss Tutu but I have to be strict and lay the law down. I do not want you getting run over by a car."

"Getting run over a car or staying with this woman? I think I will choose the car.' Padfoot thought.

"Now come on let's get inside. We need are rest for the Star Wars convention we are going to tomorrow."

'Did she just say Star Wars Convention? That might be when I can escape!' Padfoot followed Miss Jenkins into the house and started thinking about how he was going to escape.

* * *

The ride to the Star Wars Convention wasn't that long. It was a good hour but the time went quickly. Miss Jenkins walked into the convention with Padfoot on hand. Padfoot looked around to see all these people in costumes. The costumes varied between all the characters in the movies.

'This shouldn't be too hard,' Padfoot thought. 'All I have to do is get loose from this leash and run hide in all these people.' All of the sudden a person came wearing a Stormtrooper outfit. He suddenly got a better idea.

Padfoot started walking towards the Stormtrooper person. He kelp walking until the leash tighten the collar around his neck. He barked. The Stromtrooper person turned and looked at the dog.

"Aw what a cute dog." He said as he crotched down into a sitting position. He started petting Padfoot's head. Padfoot laid on his back and put his paws up in the air. The man started rubbing his tummy.

"Miss Tutu enough of that we must be going. The line to get a signed t-shirt is building up and I do not want to wait too long." She tugged the leash but still Padfoot stayed.

"I can watch your dog so you can get a t-shirt ma'am." The person said. "I use to have a dog but sadly he died a few weeks ago and I do not mind at all."

"Alright, Miss Tutu be good." She said.

Padfoot barked twice as she left. When she was out of site Padfoot ran to the nearest bathroom. The Stromtrooper was gripping the leash so tight.

"Stop dog!" He shouted but Padfoot wasn't paying attention.

Padfoot was lucky. Right when he got to the bathroom a male got out. He ran through the open door. The Stromtrooper person let go of the leash before the door shut on his hand. Padfoot looked around to see that he was the only person in the bathroom. He quickly transformed to Sirius right as the Stromtrooper person walked in the bathroom.

"Did you see a dog in here?" He asked.

"Yes in a matter of a fact he went in that stall." Sirius said pointing to the bathroom stall closet to them.

"Great, thank you very—" But his words were cut off as Sirius hit him on the head. He dropped to the ground.

"Really didn't want to but it is necessary for me to leave." Sirius said as he dragged the man into the stall.

A few minutes later Sirius walked out. Instead of the Azkaban rags he was wearing the Stromtrooper suit. He walked towards the door and was about to leave when he heard a sound from the stall he had just came out of.

"Hey get back here! I need that costume!" The man shouted but Sirius was already out the door. After a few steps Miss Jenkins came up to him.

"Hey where is Miss Tutu? You were watching him. Well where is he?" She asked.

"Sorry miss but you seemed to have the wrong person." Sirius said.

"Oh…sorry a lot of people have that costume and you all look alike. Sorry again." She said as she went looking for the dog she wouldn't find.

Sirius was right about to exit the whole convention when he heard yelling behind him.

"That's him cops! That is the man who stole my outfit and left me in the bathroom!"

Sirius turned around to see the man he stole the costume pointing a finger at him. 'Well I didn't picture this happing when I planned my escape. Only one more thing to do. Run!'

Sirius ran out the door.

"Hey man get back here!" A cop yelled but Sirius kelp on running.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter. Review!**


	5. Helping A Poor Girl In Need

**Dear Readers! I am back! I lost my computer and have just got a new one! I promise to never leave again! Okay maybe not. I should not be making promises i may not be able to keep. Anyway here is the next chapter in this story. It is a little short but it is to the point. Review!**

* * *

**Helping A Poor Girl In Need**

Running from Azkaban and Demeters is one thing. Running from Muggle cops in a star trooper uniform is another thing all together. Yet Sirius found himself running down the street in the uniform being chased by cops. He would have changed into his dog formed except there were too many people around. He needed something he could hide in. Luckily for Sirius there was a forest near the convention. He started running towards the woods.

"Stop! You are under arrest!" Cops yelled behind him but Sirius paid no attention to them.

He ran into the woods and changed into Padfoot. The cops behind him were walking slowly into the forest looking for him. Then were awestruck wondering where he went. Padfoot ran through the woods not even carrying where they were going to take him. As long as he was as far away from the cops and the crazy old lady as he could be. Not that living with the crazy lady was bad living with she was actually nice once you got past all the crazy stuff. But now it was time to get back onto the mission. Padfoot ran and didn't stop until the sun was about to disappear into the night. He found a cave and stared up at the sky until he fell asleep.

When Padfoot woke up the next morning he heard something. It was laughter. He strained his eyes and looked at the direction the noise was coming from. There was a little park and kids were playing at. He walked over. He as he came out of the woods he noticed a fat boy with his fat friends tormenting a little girl. He started to growl. He walked near the boys and the little girl. One of the fat friends noticed him. They pointed. The fattest boy muttered to his friends something and they scattered. The little girl turned around and stared at the Padfoot.

"Thank you." She said and put her hand in her dress pocket. She was wearing a red dress with gold socks. She had brown hair tied back into pigtails. She had brown skin and looked frighten. She brought out half of a ham sandwich. "You can have it."

She threw the sandwich at Padfoot. He ate it in one gulp. The child ran away. Padfoot tilted his head. He went back into the woods and laid down. He never noticed when he fell asleep. He woke with a start. He looked around and saw a boy around the age of thirteen pulling a trunk and holding an empty bird cage. The boy reminded him of James. He started coming closer for a better look. The boy froze and took out his wand. He saw Padfoot and lifted his hand up. All of the sudden a purple bus appeared.

Padfoot went back into the woods. 'That must have been Harry.' Padfoot thought. 'My has he grown. I wonder where he is gong. No matter now. All I need to do is figure out how to get into Hogwarts.' So Padfoot ran in the woods in the direction he believed to be right. Let's just hope he is not wrong.


	6. Hogsmeade and Memories

Sorry for the long wait! I had school work and a lot of stuff was going on. Happy Late Thanksgiving!

I do not own anything!

* * *

Padfoot made his way to King Cross. He saw all the wizards pushing their carts around and he noticed a few owls. He followed a blond girl and her father. They were talking about Wrackspurts. Padfoot didn't know what they were but he kelp following them until they led him to the right gateway. 12 years in Azkaban changes things and Padfoot was sad to find that they changed platform 9 and ¾. He waited for the train to depart and started following the train tracks.

The journey was long and hard. He stopped along the way and caught a rabbit. When he was done eating he continued on his journey. After many hours of walking he finally made it to Hogsmeade. He looked around and a sharp pain attacked his heart as he remembered trips he took with James when he was alive. A certain one came to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Sirius, what do you say to making Lily's first date more exciting." James said._

_Lily had said yes to Robert Longhorn, a muggleborn. This upset James very much. Sirius was bored since he had no date for the Hogsmeade trip and agreed to go. _

"_I don't think it is a very good idea." Remus said looking up from his book.._

"_I agree with Remus." Peter said._

"_Remus you think everything is a bad idea." Sirius said._

_"I think this because usually I am right." Remus said._

"_Whatever. Are we going James?" _

"_Yeah just let me get the invisibility cloak." James said and ran to their dormitory._

_When James came back he and Sirius put the cloak on and started walking out._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you!" Remus shouted after them and then went back to reading his book. _

_James and Sirius walked down the path to Hogsmeade and took the last carriage. On their trip down they notice Lily and Robert in the carriage above them. They were sitting next to each other chatting. James hands formed into fist. _

"_What does she see in him?" James asked._

"_Well he is a Ravenclaw so he is smart. He has blond hair, hasn't asked her out 5 thousand times. I have no clue." Sirius said._

"_You think she likes blonds?" James asked touching his brownish blackish hair._

"_It is possible."_

"_Is there a hair place in Hogsmeade?"_

"_Oh yes this man opened one last week. It won't last too long I suspect with the war and everything." Sirius said._

"_Great we are going over there." James said._

_When they finally got to Hogsmeade James took off the cloak and ran to the hair place Sirius was talking about. Sirius overheard Lily and Robert talking about shopping and then going to the Three Broomsticks and ran up to catch James. When he got the hair place James was getting his hair done. A half an hour later Sirius and James left the shop. James now had blond hair and Sirius was following James slowly. James looked different with his hair blond. Really different._

"_Now where do you think Lily is?" He asked._

"_They could be watching the Shrieking Shack and snuggling up close or they could be at Honeydukes sharing a piece of red liquorish and nearing the middle and their lips meet. Or they could be shopping at one of the clothing stores and Lily ask him to come into the fitting room to zip up the dress she is trying on and one thing leads to another and nine months from now she pops out Robert Jr."_

_James face was pale white and horrified. "Oh god we need to find her now before that evil man thinks of touching her!"_

_James and Sirius ran down the street and saw Lily and Robert walking into the Three Broomsticks. They ran over and walked in. They took the table next to Lily and Robert much to their disappointment. Unfortunately they only saw Sirius' face and since both of them didn't know about James dying his hair Lily asked._

"_Who is your blond date Sirius? I haven't seen her at Hogwarts."_

_James started chocking on the butter bear he had and Sirius face broke into a grin._

"_Well this sexy thing is Jamie. We have known each other for six years. Gryffindor house." Sirius said. _

"_I've never seen her before. Is she in our year?" Lily asked._

"_Yes the same year."_

"_Wow, anyway Rob I think we should head back to Hogwarts. We want to make sure we get a good table in the library." Lily said. She and Rob stood up and gathered there stuff. As they walked out Lily stopped "Oh and James blond is so not your color."_

_James' face went bright red and Sirius burst out laughing._

_Flashback End._

A tear fell out of Padfoot's eye as he remembered more memories.


	7. The Talk With A Painting

The next chapter. Things are heating up for SIrius. Thanks to all who review this story. They make me all happy to read. Anyway I don't own anything for if i did a lot of things would be changed.

* * *

Padfoot made his way over to the Shrieking Shack. He looked around and when no one was watching he slipped in. He wandered up to the old torn up bedroom. All of the sudden he was hit with more memories. These memories were of him, James, and Peter in their animal forms lying around Remus who was a werewolf. He remembered them sneaking out and running around the forbidden forest. He stood there for what seemed like forever. But ever so slowly he walked over to the bed. He transformed back to Sirius and had the best sleep he had had in ages.

It had been a few months now. Sirius would wander through Hogsmeade village as Padfoot and sometimes he would be lucky enough to get food. Normally he had to run through the forest and find something edible. Anyway Sirius had spent the months planning on what he was going to do. He of course did get to witness some funny things. Just a while ago he was exiting the forest when he saw a hippogriff attack a Slytherin boy who looked exactly like Lucius Malfoy. This gave him something to laugh about for a while.

But now Sirius was being serious. He had planned this attack for a while now. While everyone was at the Halloween feast he would get to the Gryffindor common room and get Peter. What he would do after that was still a mystery. When the time had come Sirius changed into Padfoot. He exited the Whomping Willow and headed towards the castle. As he entered he was very careful to not let anyone see him. He was successful and started heading towards the Gryffindor common room. He smiled, or tried to, as he saw the Fat Lady. She was just as he remembered. He switched back to Padfoot.

"Hello Milady." Sirius said.

"Isn't it the ever polite Sirius Black?" She responded. "You look different."

"Time in Azkaban can do that to you." Sirius said.

"Yes such a pity. Why did you kill the poor boy Sirius? Wasn't the betrayal of Lily and James enough?"

"It is a long story to explain and I am in a hurry so if you would just let me into the common room we will be fine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Fat Lady said. "You see Sirius there is this thing called a password and you, I'm afraid, don't have it."

"Oh." Sirius said. "Do you think you could let me in anyway? It really is important that I get inside the common room."

"If it is so important then you would have the password. Criminal or not I can't just let you in." She replied.

Sirius looked around. The dinner in the Great Hall would be over soon. He had to hurry up.

"I don't want to do this but if you don't let me in the common room right now I am going to have to respond with violence!"

"Don't you snap at me." She replied. "I told you already. You need a password."

Sirius anger and worry got the best of him and he snapped. He started to change into Padfoot. During mid change he slashed at the painting and ran away. He didn't stop running until he was out of the castle and back in the Shrieking Shack. It was only then did he realize what a stupid thing he had done.

* * *

R&R


	8. Smashed Face Cat

**Here is the next chapter of this story! I do not own anything! Oh and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**The Smashed Face Cat...**

After the horrible attempt at getting Peter Sirius started laying low. He only popped around the outskirts of the castle to see if he could get any news. He didn't find anything on Peter but he did hear about the Qudditch game coming up. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuffs.

When it was the day of the game Sirius turned into Padfoot and snuck in the stadium. He went into a set of bleachers that were empty and watched. He was amazed as he watched Harry fly around. He was just like James. The flying, the hair, everything except the eyes. The eyes were special, Padfoot decided. They represented Lily the perfect flower. Padfoot watched. The weather was bad and the only thing that made everything worse was the black hooded figures. 'Couldn't they be nice non soul sucking ninja bunnies?' Padfoot wondered as he watched them fly around. Padfoot got really worried when he saw Harry falling and falling and falling.

Dumbledore saved Harry just in time. Padfoot had ran back to the willow tree and watched them levitate him to the hospital wing. Padfoot was scared but he knew Harry would be alright. He was staring straight at Harry that he didn't notice a smaller shape sniffing him. The smaller shape walked around Padfoot and then it wacked Padfoot on the head.

Padfoot yelped and turned around. The thing that hit him was a cat. A cat that's head looked like it was smashed into a wall. Padfoot stared at the cat and the cat stared back. The cat was wary of Padfoot but eventually loosened up to him. Padfoot liked the cat. It was as if the cat could somehow understand him and knew that Padfoot was actually a human.

Padfoot walked into the tree and the cat followed. He transformed back into Sirius. The cat didn't seem startled. It was how Sirius suspected in the beginning. It was like the cat knew. Padfoot knew that the fat chance of the cat actually understanding what he was saying was slim to none but he told the cat his story.

"…and now I am after Peter because he is the real traitor, not me. He is the pet rat of the red head boy named Ron Weasley." Sirius said.

Sirius couldn't be sure but he thought he saw something spark when he mentioned the pet rat or the Weasley boy. It was like the cat knew exactly who he was talking about. The cat stood up and stretched. It gave what Sirius thought a smile and walked out of the willow. Sirius wasn't sure what it was but he was positive that he would be seeing that cat again.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will right a longer one next time. Read and Review**


	9. Where is Peter?

**First off I am greatly sorry for leaving. I got out of my Harry Potter mood and then the movies ended and I guess I was thrown into an Harry Potter Over kind of depression. But thanks to my sister I have now gotten myself back into the mood of writing Harry Potter and I promise that I am gong to finish most of my stories. I heard that the reading the books are being deleted. I most likely will not continue those but I do plan to finish this story and my other ones. I promise to never leave again! **

**Oh and while rereading this story I realized that the chapter nine that I had originally posted had the same Quidditch game as chapter eight. So I deleted that and I am replacing it with this chapter. I'll try to update this story at least once a week. I'll try to update on Wednesday. **

* * *

**Where is Peter?**

Padfoot was pacing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stopped when his eye caught the movement of his newly made friend. The smashed face cat made its way towards Padfoot. Once the cat came to a stop Padfoot gave turned back into Sirius.

"I have something important I want you to do. Can you take this to the Owl Office for me? It's a letter to get Harry a new Firebolt. Do you think you could do that?" Sirius asked holding out an envelope. (He had snuck into the castle and took it from some first year who had fell asleep in the Library.)

The cat nodded his head and grabbed the envelope from Sirius' hands. The cat then started running off. Sirius turned back into Padfoot and made his way to the Shrinking Shack. Padfoot walked around in three circles and lay down. He then tried his best to get some sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later the cat came to visit him again. Padfoot turned himself into Sirius. In the cat's mouth was a slip of paper. Sirius grabbed it. On the list was a bunch of words. Written on the top was Gryffindor Common Room passwords. Sirius smiled.

"You smart cat!" He said scratching the cat between the ears. "Now I can get Peter!"

The cat walked towards the Shrinking Shack window proudly and sat down for a rest. Sirius on the other hand was so pumped up with energy. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would commit the murder he was imprisoned for. He quickly changed into Padfoot and made his way out of the Shrinking Shack. He saw students making their way to the Quidditch field. He snuck out behind two students who were talking.

"Who do you think is going to win? My bet is on Ravenclaw," One student said.

"No way! Now that Harry has a new Firebolt no one will be able to defeat him," the other said.

Padfoot's ears perked at the mention of Harry. He snuck up to an empty section of the Quidditch stadium and watched he Quidditch game. He was amazed at his Godson. He was really proud of him. Suddenly Padfoot noticed something fishy. Three hooded figures were flying on the field. They resembled dementors but Padfoot knew they weren't. He spent so much time with them that he could tell exactly when a dementors presence was real or not. He looked at Harry worried but Harry did something that Padfoot didn't expect. Harry took out his wand and cast the Patronus charm. Padfoot was greatly impressed with spell work. He was even more impressed when Harry caught the snitch and won the game. As Harry began to land Padfoot started to make his way off of the Quidditch field. He went inside the castle and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a sharp knife. He exited the kitchen and hid behind a statue of armor until it was nighttime. That was when he would attack.

Slowly he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Once there he transformed himself into Sirius. He took out the paper with the Gryffindor common room passwords. He made his way up to Sir Cadogan's picture.

Sirius said the whole list of passwords. He was slightly surprised when the portrait opened. He would have thought that Dumbledore would have put more security on the Gryffindor common room with the rumor that Sirius was going to kill Harry and all. Sirius crept up to the dorm where Harry and Peter were in. Slowly Sirius entered. He looked and saw a fluff of red hair behind the bed hangings. He made his way over there. With the knife in his hands he lifted it up. He searched for Peter but Peter wasn't there. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Damn it!" Sirius said and then froze. That was stupid. He looked at the red head and flinched when he saw that the boy's eyes were opened.

"Argh! No!" The boy shouted.

Sirius ran as fast as he could out of the dorm room and out of the common room. Once he was out of sight of any portrait or person he changed back to Padfoot. He didn't stop running until he was back at the Shrieking Shack. It was only then that the feeling of disappointment hit has he realized that his plan did not work. There was only one thought in his mind though. Where was Peter?

* * *

**I do not own anything! R&R**


	10. Beginning To Love That Cat

**I'm sorry for not updating this story last week. I actually forgot about it. I thought I only had two stories going and this story never crossed my mind till yesterday when I was thinking what I was going to do with my Time Travel Revised during third year. I'm so sorry.**

**The reason that this chapter is shorter than the others is because I didn't want to progress to the ending chapters so fast. I felt like if I added the Whomping Willow scene with Ron that it would feel a bit rush. Not to worry that is going to be the start of next chapter. This chapter holds the scene where Harry sees Sirius and Hermione's cat (I'm to lazy to go look up how to spell the cat's name.) through the window late at night.**

**Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. The next chapter will be more exciting. I don't own anything. R&R**

* * *

It had been a few days since Sirius failed attempt to capture Peter. He snuck back into the castle a few times but after hiding behind a statue and hearing the red head boy complain that Peter was gone he finally gave up the hope that Peter was near Harry. Sirius paced around the Shrieking Shack. Where could Peter have gone ?

Weeks passed and Sirius still had no clue where Peter was. Every once and a while when Sirius was Padfoot he would get the scent of Peter but it always ended up being a dead end. Where the heck could that rat have gone? Sirius signed and turned into Padfoot. He walked out of the Shrieking Shack and through the Whomping Willow. It was dark. Most of the students would be in bed. The cat was there. It was always there. It was like every time Padfoot needed a friend the cat was there. He wagged his tail at the cat who looked amusing back at him.

Suddenly Padfoot got the feeling of being watched. He looked up to the right and saw a figure looking out the window. He motioned his head towards the cat and they both vanished back into the Shrieking Shack. He switched back to Sirius.

"Who do you think that was?" Sirius asked the cat.

The cat flicked its tail to the right.

"Do you think that it could have been Harry?" Sirius asked the cat. "No, it wouldn't be. It was probably just some random student."

Sirius turned back to Padfoot and lay down. He went to sleep his thoughts roaming to who the figure might have been.

*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

When Padfoot woke up the next day he realize that there was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game that day. He stretched out and looked in front of him. There was a slightly folded napkin. Using his nose he unfolded it. Inside were two rolls and a turkey wing. He turned back to Sirius. He started eating the rolls and the turkey wing, stopping a few times to pull out thin pieces of cat fur out of the food. He smiled a bit as he finished. The food might have been cold but there was one thing that Sirius was certain about. He was beginning to love that cat.

When the Quidditch game started Padfoot was hiding in an abandon stand watching the game. The cat had joined him halfway and he gave it a good lick on the face. He would have switched to Sirius and just patted him on the head but he didn't want to risk it. The cat seemed to get the message although it didn't seem please with the meaning of presenting it.

The game was a wild one. Padfoot had to growl at the obvious cheating done by the Slytherin team. He was glad that his godson showed them whose boss by diving down and getting the snitch out from the blond boy's hand. After the game Padfoot made his way into the castle and towards the kitchen. He switched to Sirius and tickled the pear. The house elves were all busy making sure the food stayed stocked in the Great Hall to notice Sirius steal some more rolls and a whole ham.


	11. Who Was Coming?

**Hello everyone! So here is the next chapter. Just an FYI most, if not all the words spoken are taken from the Prisoner of Azkaban. I DO NOT OWN anything. The words in italic were directly taken from the Prisoner of Azkaban. Which is, as I 've mentioned up above, all the dialogue in this chapter and probably the next chapter as well.**

**Also if any of you guys are reading my other stories (TTR and RBATLOAG) I will be updating them tomorrow or Friday. School started this week and things have been hectic. Luckily we get a break this weekend and we have Friday off. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**I don't own anything. R&R :) **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Quidditch game. Padfoot was wandering around the edge of the forest when he heard the squeaks of a rat. His head turned. He headed towards the noise. His eyes were alert looking for the noise of the squeaks. He saw Peter leap out of thin air shortly followed by a red head boy. The boy ran nearly fifteen feet in front of him before catching Peter. Padfoot started sprinting towards the boy. Towards Peter. He wouldn't lose him. Not this time. Not again.

Padfoot was going too fast to notice his godson Harry run in front of him. He noticed Harry going for his wand and leaped. He landed on Harry and rolled a off of him. Quickly Padfoot got to his feet and made his way towards the redhead. Towards Peter. He launched himself at the redhead and fastened his jaw along the boys arm and started dragging him through the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. He dragged the redhead to a corner of the room and transformed himself into Sirius.

Sirius grabbed the boys wand before he could reach it. The boy stared at him wide-eyed and terrified. The boy's leg had broke while Sirius was dragging him. Sirius pointed the wand at the redhead. He was going to do it. He was going to kill Peter. He paused as he heard footsteps coming up the passageway. With his wand still pointed at the redhead he made his way behind the door.

A few moments later Harry and his female friend burst into the room.

"_Ron—are you okay?"_

"_Where's the dog?"_

"_Not a dog," _the redhead boy, named Ron said. "_Harry, it's a trap—"_

"_What?"_

"_He's the dog…he's the Animagus…"_

Sirius slammed the door shut behind Harry and the girl.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted and caught the wands as they made their way to his hand.

"_I thought you'd come and help your friend," _Sirius said wincing slightly at the sound of his hoarse voice. It had been a long time since he talked more than a few words. _"Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier."_

Sirius watched as Harry made to attack him but was held back by the girl.

"_No, Harry!" _she said barely above a whisper.

"_If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" t_he redhead, Sirius couldn't remember the boy's name, spoke standing up. The color in his face began to drain and he began to sway.

Worry filled Sirius as the boy stayed standing.

"_Lie down. You will damage that leg even more," _Sirius said softly.

"_Did you hear me? You have to kill all three of us!"_

Sirius admired the boy's bravery but he really wished the boy would just sit down.

"_There'll be only one murder here tonight," _Sirius said with a grin.

"_Why's that?" _his godson spat in Sirius direction. "_Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew….What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"_

Sirius wasn't going to lie. That comment hurt just a bit. It stung to hear such venom in his godson's voice. Even if he did deserve it.

"_Harry!" _the girl whimpered. "_Be quiet!"_

"_He killed my mum and dad!" _his godson roared and broke free of his restraints. The last remarked shook Sirius straight to the core that he didn't even realize that his godson was coming at him until Harry's hand was gripping his arm that held the wands and that his other hand connected with the side of Sirius' head. They fell backwards. All at once the room filled with noise. The girl was screaming. The redhead was screaming. The side of Sirius' face felt like it was on fire. Sparks flew out of the wands and nearly hit his godson. Sirius tried to break free of Harry's grip on his arm but he couldn't. Harry continued to punch anyplace on Sirius that he could find.

Sirius body went into survival mode. His free hand went out and grabbed Harry's throat.

"_No, I've waited too long—"_

Before he could finish his sentence the girl's foot connected with his body. Sirius grunted in pain. The redhead launched himself at Sirius other arm. Sirius breathe was still knocked out of him by the kick to the knee. It hurt like hell. When he finally realized what was going on he was looking straight at his godson and the outstretched wand in his arm pointed directly at him.

"_Going to kill me, Harry?" _Sirius whispered ignoring the taste of blood entering his mouth from his bloody nose.

"_You killed my parents."_

"_I don't deny it," _Sirius said softly. "_But if you knew the whole story."_

"_The whole story?" _Harry snapped. "_You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."_

Sirius winced at Harry's words. He was kept getting the feeling of being punched in the gut over and over again.

"_You've got to listen to me,"_ Sirius said this time with more urgency. "_You'll regret it if you don't….You don't understand."_

Sirius hoped beyond hope that Harry would listen to him. He didn't want to die. Not before he had killed Peter. Not before he had the chance to commit the murder he was imprisoned for. He opened his mouth to say something else when cat jumped onto his chest. Right over his heart.

"_Get off," _Sirius said trying to push the cat off of him. He didn't want his new cat friend to die. The girl let out a dry sob.

Harry raised his wand. Sirius signed. So this was how his cursed life was going to end. He wasn't going to be able to kill off the man who took everything away from him. Life was cruel.

Then something happened that made Sirius heart start racing. Muffled footsteps were coming through the floor. Someone was coming up the passageway.

"_We're up here!" _the girl shouted. "_We're up here—Sirius Black—quick!"_

Sirius heart started racing 90 miles an hour as the footsteps began to thunder up the stairs. Who was coming?


	12. By The Name of Peter Pettigrew

**Dear Readers, I am really sorry for this late update. The other week I had to get a root canal and I was drugged up a lot. Then I kept putting off the chapter saying I would do it tomorrow and you probably all know how that works. Finally I forced myself to write this chapter. **

**The words in italic is from the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Also I am thinking about switching the update days to be on Sunday. I tend to be really busy during the week with homework and school. Sorry guys for the long wait. Here's the chapter. R&R **

* * *

Sirius stared at the door. It burst open and his old friend Remus burst in. It was nice seeing his old friend even if he was going to turn him in.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Remus shouted shocking Sirius. Why was he…what was Remus doing?

"_Where is he, Sirius?"_

Sirius' body filled with hope. Sirius kept an expressionless face. He wasn't sure if he could trust Remus. What if it was an act? Sirius inwardly rolled his eyes. Like Remus could act.

Sirius lifted his arm and pointed it at the redhead boy.

"_But then…," _Remus turned from looking at the redhead to looking at Sirius. "_…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" _Remus eyes widen and Sirius knew it just hit him "_unless he was the one….unless you switched…without telling me?"_

Sirius nodded.

"_Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on—"_

Sirius didn't pay any attention to his godson. He was more focused on Remus who was lowering his wand. Remus walked over and hoisted Sirius back on his feet and gave him a hug. Sirius felt happy. He couldn't really explain it. He was glad that his best friend finally knew the truth.

"_I don't believe it!" _the girl shouted. "_You—you—"_

"_Hermione—" _Remus started.

"—_you and him!"_

"_Hermione, calm down—"_

Sirius looked between Remus in the girl.

"_I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you—"_

So that's what they were arguing about, Sirius thought. It was nice of her to do that for Remus.

"_Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain—"_

"_I trusted you," _Harry said entering the conversation. "_and you've been his friend!"_

"_You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now—Let me explain…."_

"_NO!" _the girl shouted.

Sirius signed. Why wouldn't they just let Remus talk? Was he this bad when he was a kid?

"_Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too—he's a werewolf!" _

Oh how stereotypical. Just because Remus was a werewolf didn't make him evil. Sirius disliked people who believed in stereotypes. Especially werewolf ones.

"_Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," _Remus said in a calm voice. Sirius stared at him. How could he be so calm? He was basically just called evil just because he was a werewolf. "_Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" an odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."_

The redhead made an attempt to move. Sirius watched as he fell back in pain. Remus made an effort to go to the redhead the boy gasped,

"_Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Sirius' eyes narrowed. He knew that Remus was always afraid of rejection just because he was a werewolf and that comment would sting him through the core.

"_How long have you known?" _Remus asked the girl turning away from the redhead.

"_Ages," _she whispered. "_Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"_

"_He'll be delighted. He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant….Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"_

"_Both," _she whispered.

Remus laughed. Sirius knew it was forced. He never liked when people found out he was a werewolf and besides, Remus is a bad actor.

"_You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."_

"_I'm not," _she replied. "_If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"_

Tattletales. Another thing Sirius didn't like.

"_But they already know. At least, the staff do."_

"_Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" _the redhead asked. "_Is he mad?"_

There it was again. The hate against werewolves. Sirius hated it.

"_Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy—"_

"_And he was wrong!"_ _Harry yelled. "You've been helping him the whole time!"_

Harry pointed at Sirius who had moved on to the four poster bed why everyone was talking.

"_I have not been helping Sirius," _Remus said.

It would have been nice though, Sirius thought.

"_If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look—"_

Sirius watched as Remus tossed the wands back to the kids. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea but he put his trust into Remus.

"_There," _Remus said putting his own wand away. "_You're armed, we're not."_

"_If you haven't been helping him," _Harry said. _"how did you know he was here?"_

"_The map. The Marauder's map. I was in my office examining it—"_

Oh, the good old map. It brought back so many memories to Sirius.

"_You know how it works?"_

"_Of course I know how it works," _Remus said waving his hand like it was nothing. "_I helped write it. I'm Moony—that was my friends nickname for me at school."_

"_You wrote—"_

It took a lot of tricky magic making that map. Not like the traitor was of any help, Sirius thought.

"_The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—" _

"_How'd you know about the cloak?"_

"_The number of times I saw James disappearing under it….The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else." _

"_What? No, we weren't!"_

"_I couldn't believe my eyes," _Remus said.

Sirius watched as Remus began to pace back and forth. It was his thinking mode and Sirius had to shift a smile of all the memories it brought back of James, Remus, and him planning pranks on people.

"_I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?" _Remus continued.

"_No one was with us!" said Harry._

Remus ignored him. "_But then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black…. I saw him collide with you; watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow—"_

"_One of us!" _the redhead shouted.

"_No, Ron," Lupin said. "Two of you."_

Sirius watched as Remus stopped pacing and directed his glaze at the redhead boy, Ron.

"_Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"_

"_What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"_

"_Everything," _Remus said.

Sirius nodded his head. The rat was the reason behind everything that was happening that night. Sirius watched as the boy grabbed Peter out of his pocket. The cat made a hissing noise at the rat. Remus walked closer, his glaze never leaving the rat.

"_What?" _Ron asked. "_What's my rat got to do with anything?"_

"_That's not a rat," _Sirius said speaking for the first time since Remus arrived.

"_What d'you mean—of course he's a rat—"_

"_No, he's not," _Remus said softly. "_He's a wizard."_

"_An animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew," _Sirius said staring directly at the rat.


End file.
